


Machines attack Earth!

by MrsMendes19



Category: Eureka (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: What started like a normal day in Eureka, ended up being a whole lot more.....





	Machines attack Earth!

One fine and sunny day in Eureka, Jennifer was at school when suddenly a heat ray burst through the room. Jennifer had just enough time to get under a table not to get burned. Everybody died, including Jennifer’s teacher. When Jennifer thought the coast was clear, she crept from her hiding place and ran outside. Jennifer kept running until she saw two people get in a police car so she quickly jumped in and closed the door. The driver drove off and Jennifer kept looking behind her to see if any of he machines noticed the car, but no machines noticed. Jennifer was relieved and turned around to look at the people in the car with her, first she looked at the person next to her and realised that it was Jack Carter, the sheriff of Eureka. Then she looked at the driver but she didn’t recognise him so she decided to have a conversation with Jack.  
“Hi Jack” Jennifer said  
“Hey Jennifer” Jack replied  
“I didn’t expect us to meet in these circumstances, I was actually planning to come down to the station today after school” Jennifer told Jack  
“Really, well I guess your whole day is ruined now isn’t it?” Jack replied  
“Yeah, I guess it is ----” Jennifer said

Suddenly a car came and crashed straight into the police car killing the driver instantly but luckily Jack and Jennifer only had a few scratches. Jack and Jennifer started running; luckily there were no machines around. They kept running until they reached Global Dynamics. Jack and Jennifer burst through the door to see Henry working on something.  
“Hey Henry, have you figured out what these machines run off?” Jennifer asked  
“Well, from what I’ve worked out is that these machines are running off electricity” Henry replied  
“Ok, so what? Do we just shut down all of Eureka?” Jennifer asked Henry  
“I don’t think it will be that easy’ Henry replied

Suddenly a heat ray burst through the room and everyone got down to the floor.  
“Henry, you better find a way to shut down these machines” Jennifer told Henry  
“I agree” Henry said

When the heat ray settled everyone got up off the floor. Jennifer looked around the room to see if everyone was ok, from what she could see no one was injured. She saw Horatio, her boyfriend, come around a corner and she ran to hug him and when he saw her he ran to hug her too.  
“Are you ok Horatio?” Jennifer asked  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Are you ok?” Horatio asked back  
“I’m fine” Jennifer told him

Suddenly Jennifer’s brothers, Dean and Sam, came into the room and she was so happy to see them that she ran to embrace them. They hugged her back and Jennifer was relieved that both her bothers and Horatio were alright.   
“I think it would be better if we let Henry do his work” Jennifer said  
“I agree, hey why don’t we try to find a car and look for survivors out there?” Jack suggested  
“I think it’s best if we do that. Dean, Sam and Horatio you will be coming with us.” Jennifer told them  
“Great, let’s go” Jack said

So Jennifer, Dean, Sam, Horatio and Jack set out to find survivors. It took them forever to find a car which was working but when they found one, Jennifer hot wired it and then they were off. Everyone was looking around as Jack was driving.  
“I think there are some over there” Dean said, so Jack stopped the car and everyone got out and just as they got out a machine let out a burst of heat, hitting a house and spraying debris everywhere. Sam and Dean got injured by the debris, but luckily they only received a few scrapes.

So Jennifer, Dean, Sam, Horatio and Jack kept on running until they found a safe place to rest. Jennifer looked at Sam and Dean with a worried look.  
“Are you sure you guys are alright?” Jennifer asked  
“Yeah, we’re fine” Dean said   
“Ok then, I’m just making sure” Jennifer replied

Jennifer decided that this would be the safest place to take a rest since the sun has already set. She told the group to settled down and everyone found a place and soon everyone was asleep, except Jennifer, she just couldn’t sleep. She kept tossing and turning and Horatio noticed because he was the closest to her. He got up and lay down next to Jennifer, Jennifer turned around so she lay in Horatio’s arms. She was so glad that she had such a protective boyfriend like Horatio. He was always there for her when she needed him the most.

The next day, Jennifer woke everyone up so they could get going. Jack went out to see if there were any machines outside but he couldn’t see any. He went back inside to tell the other people to get ready so they can get moving. Everyone got up and then they started to walk out of their hiding place. They were very cautious because they never knew when a machine would come, so they kept looking around them to keep a look out. Suddenly bandits grabbed them and put a bag over their heads. Jennifer felt as if she were being dragged. A few minutes passed and Jennifer and the others found themselves in an underground bunker. They looked around to see if there was a way to escape, but they found no way to escape.

Suddenly the door opened and the bandits came in followed by what looked like their leader, he looked at Jennifer and the others then told his people to hang them up. The bandits were very rough with Jennifer as they put chains around her wrists and strung her up, only then did the leader speak,  
“I want information, otherwise you will be punished,” he said  
“Well, you won’t get any information out of us,” Jennifer replied  
“If you don’t oblige then we will have to use force,” the leader retorted   
“Then I guess you would have to because we are not going to speak,” Jennifer told him  
The leader walked over to Sam, unhooked his chains and threw him to the ground. The bandits produced weapons and started to hit Sam in front of his friends.  
“This will go on until you give me the information that I need’ the leader told Jennifer   
Jennifer couldn’t bear to see her best friend suffer so she gave in,  
“Alright, I will give you everything you want to know, just stop hurting Sam”  
The leader told the bandits to stop and two of them hung Sam back up.  
“Take the girl to another room” the leader told his bandits before exiting the room. Two bandits unlocked Jennifer’s chains and escorted her to another room.

“I want to know who you work for” the leader told Jennifer  
“I work for Global Dynamics and so do my friends” Jennifer answered  
“Who’s your boss?” the boss asked  
“Nathan Stark” Jennifer answered   
“Brother? I knew you were up to something!” the leader exclaimed   
“Well, since you know Nathan, will you let us go? Jennifer asked  
“If you do one more favour, then I will let you go” the leader told Jennifer  
“I will do what you want, just as long as you let me and my friends go afterwards” Jennifer replied   
“Fine, tell my brother that I want to meet him, tell him Arnold told you”  
“Ok, I will call him straight away, where do you want him to meet you?’ Jennifer asked  
“Warehouse 13”Arnold replied  
“Ok” Jennifer said  
Jennifer dialled Nathan’s number. Nathan picked up on the third ring.  
“Hey Jennifer” Nathan said  
‘Hey Nathan, listen, Arnold wanted me to tell you to meet him at Warehouse 13 as soon as you can” Jennifer told Nathan  
“Ok, tell him I will be there, I am leaving GD now” Nathan replied and hung up   
“He said he’s leaving now, we should head to Warehouse 13 straight away” replied Jennifer before realizing that she wasn’t as GD  
The boss ignored Jennifer and then crossed the room and left. Jennifer felt bad knowing that she had just ordered a Boss around, she didn’t know what he was going to do to her. 

Arnold gave Jennifer the key to the cell where her friends were being kept and her told Jennifer that he will wait outside for her. Jennifer walked over to the cell, unlocked it and asked her friends to follow her outside. Horatio asked Jennifer   
“Hey Jen, where are we going?”  
“We are going to Warehouse 13” Jennifer answered  
“Why are we going there?” Dean asked  
“I will explain everything later, let’s go outside and get to Warehouse 13” Jennifer told her friends  
Jennifer and her friend stepped outside to meet Arnold. Arnold led Jennifer and her friends to a car, everybody climbed into the car and in no time they were headed to Warehouse 13.

Meanwhile, Nathan was driving to Warehouse 13 when he received a call from Jennifer informing him that they were on the way to Warehouse 13, Nathan told Jennifer that he is only a couple of minutes away and hung up. Arnold along with Jennifer and her friends reached Warehouse 13, Arnold asked Jennifer where Nathan was and Jennifer told him that Nathan would be there soon.

Nathan reached Warehouse 13 and entered the building to find that Jennifer and her friends were tied up in the middle of the room. Nathan ran to them and pulled down Jennifer’s gag, Jennifer told him,  
“It’s a trap”  
Just before Nathan was hit on the back of the head with a rifle and blacked out cold.  
“What the hell did you do that for!!??” Jennifer exclaimed  
“I didn’t want him to see what happens next” Arnold told Jen as he approached her.  
By the time Nathan gained conciseness he was tied to a chair facing Jennifer who was across from him. Nathan nudged Jen with his foot and Jennifer looked up, Nathan was horrified to see that Jennifer’s face had been beaten and cut in several places. Nathan asked what happened and Jennifer replied:  
“After you got knocked out Arnold walked up to me, untied me, tied me to this chair and started to beat me and cut me”  
“Jennifer, I am so sorry that this has happened to you. Do you know where my brother went?”   
“No I don’t, I’m sorry that we are in this mess Nathan”  
“It’s ok Jennifer, we are going to find a way out, I promise”  
Arnold entered the room and splashed some water onto Jen and before saying:  
“That’s to clean you up a bit before we leave”  
“Are we leaving now?” Jen asked and Arnold just nodded  
“Ill be waiting in the car, untie your friends and meet me there”  
Arnold left the room and Jennifer busied herself with untying the binds of her friends. 

After Jennifer untied the last knot everyone went outside and climbed into the car. The car started and Arnold told Jennifer to call Global Dynamics and tell Henry to gather everyone outside. Jennifer took out her phone to call Henry and tell him the news. By the time they reached Global Dynamics everyone including Henry were outside, Arnold told Jennifer to witness what was about to happen: Arnold and two other people started firing weapons into the crowd and killed everyone. Jennifer couldn’t help but cry because most of the people in the crowd were her friends and now they were all dead. All of her friends were horrified of what had just happened and tried to comfort Jennifer but her tears kept rolling down her face.

 

The End


End file.
